Jedi hunter: Insight
by Dragonzlayerx12
Summary: Jedi Padawan Karel Allusis is going back to beacon for a mission that he has little idea about, but little does he know that he is actually going for his last Jedi trial, the trial of sight. [part of the Cold War Saga. Read Jedi Hunter: Defender of Remnant first] (One shot)


**Insight**

 **Karel was called back to Beacon for a reason that he doesn't know, and his master Roni is with him on the airship. They were traveling for a time when they landed at the docks for the school.**

Karel stepped off the ship and walked to the school with Roni walking behind him. "Do you know what this is about master?" He walked a few steps and turned around.

"Yes, but I can't tell you. All I can tell you that you'll like what will happen if you succeed. I'm sorry but I have to do this." Karel turned around to see what she meant by that, but he got hit with something on the head and blacked out, or so he thought. Roni used to the force to knock Karel out so that his last trial could begin.

* * *

Karel woke up and saw the city being attacked. He got up and looked around. He saw hundreds of droids were in the city attacking. His hand went to his lightsaber. He pulled it out and turned it on. The blue light illuminated the ground around him. It was night, but he didn't recognize that because of the fires in the city. He looked around and saw Bora standing at a corner holding her blasters. She waved him over to her. Karel ran to her and got next to her.

"Glad to see that you're awake, but we have a big problem right now. Vo got the idea to come and attack us. She's insane to start the war off like this. How did she get this many droids out anyway?" Bora said. She fired three shots and took out a droid that was coming to them.

"Where did she get those rust buckets? They have to bee thousands of years old. I'm surprised that they aren't falling apart. Do you know where everyone else is?" Karel said.

"Ruby is somewhere and Vuren is currently at the front lines holding off about a thousand droids. Weiss is Weiss but Blake got hit bad. My squad it completely gone. We got some people in the sky but they're having a hard time keeping a track of everything. This isn't looking too good for us." Bora said.

"What about Roni? Where's she?" Karel asked. He saw a few droids coming up but he force pushed them. They all went flying.

"I don't know where she is. We're close to the Jedi temple, so why don't we go there?" Bora said. Karel agreed so Bora wrapped her arms around him and started her jetpack. She carried them both to the Temple which was only a few minutes away.

* * *

When they landed Arin came out of the Temple, dragging them both in.

"Guys, we've got a problem on our hands. Jaune Arc and Phyrra Nikos are next to death, and we're almost surrounded by Vox. Team CFVY went to fight, and they're no where to be found. Meg's dead and so is Jash. We're losing people everywhere and Beacon's been bombed. Geal is doing her best but I don't think they're going to make it. They got us were it hurt." Arin said.

"How could this get worse?" Bora asked, but that's when everything started to shake. Karel got to the door to see Vox's dreadnought come into the skyline.

"You just had to ask didn't you" Karel said. Vox started to fire down on the city destroying anything that was in the center.

"That's where Vuren is!" Bora shouted. Karel looked at Bora.

"What?! We need to do something!" He grabbed Bora's shoulders shaking her. She grabbed his arms and pulled them off her.

"I know, but your ship is currently in the air. Yang and her master are driving it. I can get us close to the center, but I don't know what good it will do." After she said that many ships came out of the top of the dreadnought. They landed on many places, including close by the temple.

"Get out of here and go help the others. They need it more than I do. I'll keep this place safe." Arin said.

"I'll help too" Mizuki Muto said. "And so will Akio. This is our home, so we need to defend it." She said.

Akio got out his lightsaber and jumped down to the main floor. He turned it on and held it out to the door.

"Alright, and thanks for everything. Are you ready Bora?" Karel said.

* * *

He turned to Bora and saw her smile. They left the temple to see more destruction. They saw a sith walking close to them, red lightsaber on.

"Looks like we're going to have to deal with this guy ourselves." Karel started to run but stopped when he saw a glint in his eye. Nora was falling towards the Sith. By the time that he understood what was about to happen Nora already hit him, sending his head flying in the air.

"HOME RUN!" She said. Ren came up behind her breathing heavily.

"Will you stop doing that?" He asked while panting.

"Are you two alright?" Karel asked. He looked for the head but couldn't find it. "Weird" he whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Bora asked.

"Nothing" he responded.

* * *

Roni was standing with the other masters watching Karel carefully. He seemed to have found something that was off about the test, but he shrugged it off.

"That doesn't look to good for him." One of the masters said.

"He'll see through this. Trust me. His master taught him well." Roni replied. She was worried though. It was his last trial before becoming a Jedi knight. He just needed to see that this was all an illusion. The master was a very capable Jedi. This wasn't going to be easy.

"You say that he's passed all the other trials before?" asked Master Drayrut. She was one of the four council members.

"Yes. He might have passed them more than once even." Roni said. She bit down on her lower lip waiting.

"Do you think that he's going to fail?" Drayrut asked

"No, but I'm still worried for him." Roni said.

* * *

Karel saw one of the ships that came out of the dreadnought come close to him. He saw shots fired but he rolled to the side. Bora did the same, but Ren didn't see it in time, getting hit by it. His body was vaporized as soon as he was hit. His weapons fell to the ground. Nora had a shocked look on her face, then anger. She jumped up and smashed the ship that killed Ren. She started to fall back to the ground, but she got hit by a bolt. It hit her leg, and it was gone. She fell back down to the ground but Karel caught her. "Nora, we need to get you to the temple."

"No…" Nora said. She looked at the city around her. She looked at something and her face turned white. In a second she was shoot in the head by a sniper. Karel closed her eyes, and got up. Bora grabbed him and flew off.

"We need to kill Vox." Bora said.

"We need to land soon." Karel said.

"Why?"

"I need to tell you something." Bora didn't say anything and landed on a roof. She looked around and saw that it was relatively safe.

"Bora, something's off about this." Karel said.

"You mean like how Vox has a dreadnought, and it still works? Or how about how she has hundreds or thousands of droids that came from nowhere? Everything about this is strange." After Bora said that Karel saw a dozen sith enter the temple. They were followed by droids, and some white fang members.

"We have to go back." Bora said. She was about to jump off the roof to go help, but Karel grabbed her arm.

"Wait." He saw Ruby running to the temple taking out anyone that got in her way. She entered the temple and sliced at a sith. The sith fell to the ground.

"Listen to me Karel, we have to go help them or they will all die. We don't even know jhow many are left in there."

At that moment Karel saw his ship fly right over them and send bombs into a shielded dreadnought. The ship pulled away before it could have been shot down, but it was hit. Yang fired at the ships that were chasing her, destroying some of them. She quickly turned around and fired an ion blast into the dreadnought. It was followed by the arrival of all of Atlas' air force. They started to fire at the dreadnought, but the shield was stronger than they thought. It kept up. The dreadnought fired back, taking out some of the smaller ships. Atlas sent out many of its new snub fighters to meet Vox's forces. The explosions of death were almost blinding.

"When did Atlas get snub fighters?" Karel asked. He watched as they were almost all destroyed. "When did they have time to train people to fly them?" He asked to no one.

"Karel, the temple…" A shot from the dreadnought headed straight for the temple, hitting it. The Temple exploded killing everyone inside of it. All of team JNPR was dead now, and so were most of the surviving Jedi. He watched as a second round went straight for beacon. He watched as it became a ball of fire, but he didn't feel anything. He looked around him seeing death and destruction all around him but he didn't feel anything.

"Bora, this is all wrong." He said.

"I know… This isn't how it was supposed to be. We were going to live out our lives and graduate Beacon. Well look at it now. A pile of burning rubble." She sat down on the ground in despair, but Karel still stood. He knew something was off. He watched as his ship rammed into the command deck of the dreadnought. He saw as the last of Atlas' air force fired on the dreadnought. He saw as it desperately fired in all directions, probably killing anyone left. He couldn't smell the smoke. He couldn't hear screams. He couldn't taste blood in the air. He couldn't feel the deaths in the force.

"Bora…" He said. He turned around to look directly at Bora. She got up and grabbed his face.

"We need to leave this place. There is nothing left here for us. We can leave this place and forget about all of this. We can live a peaceful life. No more Jedi, no more Sith, no more war. Just you and me." She tears in her eye. Karel wiped them away, but couldn't feel warmth from Bora's face. He kissed her, but couldn't feel love from her. He couldn't sense her.

"This isn't real." He said in his mind. He left the kiss and stood in the Center of the roof. "I know how to end this nightmare right here, right now."

"Then do it." Bora said.

Karel held his hands together and gathered his energy in one single blast. He knew that this would take him out of this nightmare.

"Bye Bora." He said, then released the energy. The entire world began to melt away, with Bora and the roof they were standing on being the last things to dissipate. She crested his cheek then she too faded away. The entire world faded away.

* * *

Karel expected to find himself back at the docks, but he was in his ship. He saw his master walk out of her room. She smiled at Karel, but he knew this was fake. He looked at himself, dressed in his temple clothing again.

"So my young Padawan, are you ready for our mission today. Master Skywalker is going to be assisting us." Her face smile brought a tear to Karel's eye. He was the same, and memories came flooding back to him. Three years ago, Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker found out who the sith Lord was, and he along with the other Jedi master arrested him. Chancellor Palpatine was discovered to have orchestrated the war. He was put to death and now supreme Chancellor Organa stood to protect and mend the wounds of the war. The Separatists lost the war, and everything was the way it should be.

"But this is all a lie." Karel said.

This reality too faded away. The Jedi were betrayed, and they were dead. His master was dead. He lost himself and found himself again. He found a new place to call home, and he found friends. He found love. He found hate, and the sith once more. He let out his held back tears when his master faded away.

* * *

He opened his eyes and saw that he was in a room where he had never been before. He looked around and saw a woman in a healing pod. He saw the Master meditating across from him on the floor, and he saw Master Roni.

"Well done Jedi Karel Allusis. You have passed your last trial to becoming a Jedi knight." The master said.

After hearing those long awaited words he let more tears fall from his face. They were of heartache and joy.

"So that is why I was sent here." Karel said. He wiped his eyes and looked around. All the masters were here to examine him.

"And as we are all hear, we shall commence in the knighting ceremony." The master said. Karel watched as all the masters entered the room, along with Ruby, Vuren, Bora, Ozpin, and Qrow.

He saw a circle in the center of the floor, where he knelt. He heard the familiar hums of lightsabers turn on.

"Will all those who have lightsabers enter into the circle." The master said.

Ruby and Vuren came into the circle. The master looked at Karel, then glanced at Roni.

"This is unusual, but Master Roni, will you recite the passage?" the master asked.

"But it's not for me to…"

"As Grandmaster of the Jedi Order I ask you to recite the passage."

"Alright." She said

" _By the right of the council,_

 _by the will of the force,_

 _I dub thee knight of the Republic._

 _I dub thee knight of Remnant."_

The master made a swift motion along the Padawan braid, cutting it off. It landed on the ground next to Karel. He looked at it almost unable to realize what this all means. He took the cut braid and held it for a while. Ozpin grabbed a box and opened it up. He handed it to Karel.

"Here… this is for you." Ozpin handed over the box. Karel took it and placed it into the box. He got up and looked at the others around him. Roni nodded and watched as he left.

"I told you he would do it." Roni said.

Karel walked down the long hallway trying to think about what this meant to him. He was now a Jedi knight. He smiled at the box and got to an elevator. He got in it and pressed a button. He got to the ground floor after a while, where Bora was waiting. She was sitting in a chair facing away from the door. Karel quickly hid hide the box. She turned her head to look at him. She got up immediately, and rushed over to him.

"Did you pass? Are you a Jedi knight now?" Bora asked.

"You knew that I was going to go through that?" Karel asked.

"Yeah, I was told not to tell you." She said. "So…" She continued. Karel held out the box and opened it. When Bora saw the piece of hair in it she had a large smile on her face. She hugged Karel and kissed him.

Karel was glad that he could actually feel her this time. He was calm now knowing that he passed his test, and he could feel something at the back of his mind. He couldn't tell what it was, but he could have sworn that he heard the voice of his master saying "Congratulations"

Bora ended the kiss and grabbed the box. "So what's my Knight going to do now?" She said.

"I'm going to have to choose what I'll be." Karel thought about what this meant. The classes and sub-classes of the Jedi were numerous, but now he wouldn't have to worry about that.

"What did you see?" Bora asked.

"You, and my master. Other things too."

"Anything good about me?" Bora asked.

"Of course, but the others weren't so lucky." He replied

"What do you mean?"

"Most of them died, but they took Vox with them. I saw my master in a timeline where Sidious was killed, and the Jedi survived."

"How did you tell that it wasn't real?"

"I saw the death of so many people, but couldn't feel anything. I also kissed you, and felt nothing. That's when I knew it was fake." He put his hand behind his neck.

"I'm sure that what you saw was very stressful, so the masters have agreed to give you a week off before you have to come back." Roni said when she exited the elevator. She was with Vuren and Ruby.

"Hey, looks like you got yours first. Don't worry, I'll catch up soon." Vuren said grabbing Karel and hugging him.

"I don't exactly know what this means but it's important, so congratulations. It was neat to be in that circle." Ruby said.

Weiss walked into the building seeing everyone around Karel.

"Did something happen?" She asked

"So was she the only one besides me who didn't know about my last trial?"

"What?" Wiess asked

"Karel is a Jedi knight now!" Ruby said.

"I don't know what that means." She replied

"We'll tell you about it later tonight. We have a party to throw." Bora said.

"As long as you don't do anything illegal you can have it at the dojo." Roni said.

Karel and the rest of his friends went to the dojo later that night to celebrate this momentous achievement. This day would change Karel's life forever.

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _ **Sorry that this isn't what I said, it's just this is a new laptop, so I wanted to test it out. So this is a very important to the over all story, and this opens up a world of possibilities for Karel now. He could even have an apprentice soon…**_

 _ **Thanks for the support, merry Christmas and happy new year.**_

 _ **May the Force be with You**_

 _ **-DragonZlayerX12**_


End file.
